


Three in the bed

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [4]
Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Leverage, Eliot/Hardison/Parker, sharing a bed
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 2





	Three in the bed

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Leverage, Eliot/Hardison/Parker, sharing a bed

The bed is far too small for the three of them, but this whatever it was was new enough that none of them wanted to discuss the permanence of buying a new one.

It had its advantages though, Eliot thought, tugging Parker closer to him, her bare back warm against his front. Behind him, he felt Hardison (Alec, he reminded himself) tentatively curl himself into Eliot's own naked warmth; reaching back for Alec's hand, he intertwined their fingers and kissed his knuckles.


End file.
